Acupuncture treatment has been used for thousands of years in tradiational Chinese medicine. It is currently in use in nations representing one-third of the world's population. One of the many uses of acupuncture has been to produce analgesia. Within the last two decades the use of acupuncture has been extended to the production of anesthesia in mainland China. However, the efficacy of acupuncture anesthesia has never been demonstrated in a carefully controlled study. The experiments in this proposal are designed to systematically and objectively evaluate the efficacy and safety of acupuncture as a means of producing analgesia in acute surgical procedures and in the management of postoperative pain, chronic pain, and pain induced experimentally by electrical stimulation. In two studies, acupuncture (insertion of the needle to the Hu-Ko point) will be compared to 60 mg of orally administered codeine in the treatment of postoperative pain of: a) tonsillectomy, and b) multiple tooth extraction. A third study will compare acupuncture to 5 and 10 mg of intravenously administered morphine in the treatment of pain induced by electrical stimulation of cutaneous structures. All studies will incorporate placebo groups, randomization of treatments, and double blind conditions will be observed. In addition, electroencephalogram (EEG) studies will be conducted in human volunteers and in animals as an approach to determining the neurophysiological basis for acupuncture treatment. These experiments can help to determine whether acupuncture, a centuries-old technique, may have a place in modern western medicine.